Cyborg Noodle
Cyborg Noodle (2009) is a robotic replica of Gorillaz guitarist, Noodle. Background Cyborg Noodle was created by Murdoc Niccals on Plastic Beach from using the real Noodle's DNA samples he gathered from the crash site where the "El Mañana" music video was filmed. This robot clone was given the job of performing guitar on the "Plastic Beach" album as well as being Murdoc's personal bodyguard. The Escape to Plastic Beach In the music video for the single, "Stylo," Murdoc, 2D, and Cyborg Noodle were pursued by a law enforcement agent for speeding on an open highway in the Stylo Camaro belonging to Murdoc. Suffering from the bullet hole in her head, Cyborg Noodle became incapacitated after firing several shotgun shells at the police officer's vehicle. The trio were then pursued by an unknown bounty hunter (Bruce Willis) armed with a revolver who lost track of the three when they dove into the Pacific Ocean. Upon their descent into the ocean, Stylo transformed into a shark-like submarine. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h9vAOzYz-Qs The Rendezvous In the music video to the "On Melancholy Hill" single, Cyborg Noodle regained consciousness inside of the submarine. Upon regaining consciousness, she regurgitated an unusual one-eyed octopus. While the submarine continued its voyage to Plastic Beach, the trio engaged in a rendezvous with the bands collaborators who were also piloting submarines of their own individual design. Upon their arrival at Plastic Beach, the fleet encountered a mysterious assailant known as the Boogieman who was blocking the fleet's route to the studio with a manatee as a hostage. Murdoc, seemingly surprised to see the Boogiman, then ordered Cyborg Noodle to dispose of him with hostile force. The trio then climbed topside where Cyborg Noodle commenced her attack on the Boogieman. After firing two consecutive solid slug shells with her Remington 870, the Boogieman dragged the manatee into the sea and the fog cleared, revealing Plastic Beach. In the storyboard video for the Rhinestone Eyes video she is seen shooting at the Boogieman who appears atttacking Plastic Beach. Later on near the end of the video the now giant Russel comes out of the sea and stares at Cyborg Noodle.Then the real Noodle steps out of Russel's mouth.Cyborg Noodle looks shocked,while the real Noodle pulls off her cat mask showing the bruise on her eye caused by the attack at El Manana.Noodle stares at Cyborg Noodle while the video ends. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9thjgHGS38k Although a showdown against Noodle and Cyborg Noodle was never shown it's said in an interview with Murdoc that Noodle killed the cyborg when it started going "wonky" (or she malfunctioned) and tried to kill Murdoc. Notable Weapons The list of weapons below is of weapons found inside of Cyborg Noodle's Broom Cupboard. * Remington 870 (seen in the Stylo music video and the On Melancholy Hill music video) * M60 * Uzi * Beretta 92 * M1014 Benelli * Strela 2 * M231 FPW * Minigun * M79 grenade launcher * Franchi SPAS-12 * Model 24 Stielhandgranate * Smith & Wesson Model 686 * Ruger Blackhawk * Desert Eagle * Heat-Seeking Missile * Unknown Carpet Bomb (similar to the one seen in the El Mañana music video) Gallery File:29982 401375122995 6002137995 4025491 7571381 n.jpg|Cyborg Noodle at 02 Priority 2010 (far right) File:1267570927 noodles-290.jpg|Cyborg Noodle posing for the cover art of the 2010 single, Stylo cyborg_noodle_by_darkzomby.jpg|Cyborg Noodle inside the booklet of Plastic Beach 29234 1127566405244 1709721197 255633 8127074 n.jpg 29234 1127566005234 1709721197 255625 3569224 n.jpg 29234 1127565845230 1709721197 255621 7452823 n.jpg 29234 1127565525222 1709721197 255613 2241545 n.jpg 29234 1127565605224 1709721197 255615 5913561 n.jpg 59089 1192053617384 1709721197 389012 3167402 n.jpg groupy.png|Group 2D, Murdoc and Cybog Noodle.jpg Cyborg Noodle 2.jpg gorillaz_stylo.png Videos Trivia * The design and concept of Cyborg Noodle could be a reference to the T-1s from the Terminator franchise. * Cyborg Noodle sports a bullet hole that passes through her forehead which causes her to malfunction during "Stylo." * Cyborg Noodle is the only character in the On Melancholy Hill music video to be computerized three-dimensionally while all of the other characters in the video were two-dimensionally drawn and animated. This could be because she malfunctioned in the Stylo music video, therefore not able to switch between 3-D and 2-D like the rest of the band. * As proof of how incomplete Cyborg's programming is, in an interview with US Weekly, she shown to like the "Twilight" movies, whereas the true Noodle started the Reject False Icons campaign. References External Links * US Magazine interview with Cyborg Noodle Category:Gorillaz Member Category:Female Characters Category:Plastic Beach Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Phase 3 Category:Phase 4 Category:Plastic Beach